<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Days Lead to Sweet Nights by StoryWeaverKirea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232938">Long Days Lead to Sweet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea'>StoryWeaverKirea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover comes home from a long day of work to his boyfriend sleeping on the couch.</p>
<p>Cuddling ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Days Lead to Sweet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/gifts">Renabe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first story I've ever posted here! And its kind of the first fairgame fic I've ever written! I'm both excited and nervous!</p>
<p>Anyway, I wrote this for Renabe! We were talking about Qrow snuggling into Clover's oversized clothes and it made me want to write that so I did!</p>
<p>Enjoy the boys being soft and tender~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day filled with meetings and missions that went on late into the evening but Clover was finally home. He couldn’t wait to just fall into bed and cuddle with his boyfriend. When Clover entered his apartment he was immediately greeted with the sight of Qrow sleeping peacefully on the couch. He must have drifted off while watching TV as he was sitting and his head was leaning on the back of the couch. Clover smiled softly at the sight of Qrow wearing a green hoodie of his that was too big on the lithe man. He thought he looked absolutely adorable.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to wake Qrow up so he made his way to their bedroom quietly and changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. The other man still hadn't woken up when he returned. Clover sat down beside him and began to gently run his fingers through his soft locks. He stayed like that for a while, simply watching Qrow as he let out little breaths, looking so relaxed with his softened features. He loved peaceful and quiet moments like this.</p>
<p>He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lover’s forehead. Qrow stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Clover, some of his sleepiness going away as he smiled and leaned closer into him. </p>
<p>“Hey there sleepy bird.” Clover greeted softly, not once stopping his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey Lucky Charm.” Qrow returned, the sleep obvious in his husky voice. “How long have you been back?”</p>
<p>“Not long, I just got back.” He told him as he brought his other hand to cup Qrow’s cheek. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p>
<p>Qrow sighed contentedly as he leaned into the touch and said, “I didn’t even mean to fall asleep in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Long day?” Clover asked.</p>
<p>“Something like that…” Qrow said as he took the hand playing with his hair and kissed it.</p>
<p>“Want to talk about it?” Qrow shook his head at the question.</p>
<p>“No, I just want to cuddle with you.” He told him simply.</p>
<p>Clover smiled and said, “That can be arranged.” And then he pulled him closer until their lips met. Qrow sighed happily into the kiss and let out soft little noises as Clover deepened it. </p>
<p>Eventually, they parted to catch their breaths with Clover still holding Qrow’s face in his hand as he gently stroked his cheek. Clover looked at Qrow with so much love, it was always a little overwhelming for the shapeshifter but it felt good to be loved the way Clover loved him. </p>
<p>“It suits you.” Clover told him but Qrow didn’t know what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He tilted his head in question.</p>
<p>“My hoodie, you look good in it.” His clarification caused the other man to blush and look away.</p>
<p>“Oh this? I was cold and it looked warm so… I borrowed it.” Qrow told him, still not meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>Clover gave him a fond smile and said, “You’re so cute.” </p>
<p>Qrow’s face turned a darker shade of red as his eyes snapped up to stare at Clover. “C-Cute?” He squeaked out.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Clover wouldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m not cute!” Qrow told him, getting more and more flustered by the second.</p>
<p>“You are…” Clover began as he wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist and hugged him tight. “... the absolute cutest.”</p>
<p>“I am not…” He grumbled as he tried to break free to no avail. “Let go…”</p>
<p>“Nope, you wanted to cuddle remember?” Clover reminded him as he placed him on his lap while still holding him tight. “I’m just keeping my promise.”</p>
<p>Qrow heaved out a long suffering sigh but didn’t argue as he nuzzled into Clover’s neck. Clover, in turn, placed soft kisses on his head and rubbed gentle circles into his back. Qrow hummed at the touch and snuggled even closer.</p>
<p>“Feels nice...” Qrow whispered sleepily. “I might fall asleep again…”</p>
<p>“Go ahead pretty bird.” Clover said with another kiss. “I can take us to bed.”</p>
<p>Qrow yawned then said, “Okay, night Cloves.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Qrow, sweet dreams.” </p>
<p>And with that Qrow fell asleep in his lover’s embrace, knowing he would have the sweetest of dreams that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>